Blaze The Movie Fan
Blaze The Movie Fan is a commentator and reviewer from Iceland making him one of the two commentators from there, the other being MrSirRaven. Outside of commentaries, he is mainly a movie/television reviewer and the creator of the Pokemon Gangster and Blaze's Pokemon Adventures hack series. He is best known for his thick Icelandic accent, the fact that he swears like a sailor as well as his love of Coca-Cola, movies and the Pokémon franchise. The reason his name is Blaze The Movie Fan is because movies are the main topic of his channel. History Blaze became a commentator in 2010. Back then he wasn't aware of the commentary community, his first commentary was on TheArchfiend, and it was a positive one. Later he discovered Shadsilvson11, which was his biggest inspiration for commentaries. After getting a lot of backlash he quit commentaries in 2012 for 3 years, but came back to it in 2015, he quit again by the end of that year just to return a few months later. In 2016 he wanted to join Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals and Federation of the Exalted but got ignored by B.O.P. and rejected by F.O.X. But he still eventually collaborated with someone that guy is Slayer of Demons 99. In 2017 he decided he no longer wants to join BOP, or try to impress the commentary community but instead focus on entertaining his fans. Avatars He never uses an avatar, because he prefers showing himself on camera while commentating. He occasionally has fictional characters appear in his commentaries (like Ned Flanders, Moe or Peter Griffin), also voiced by Blaze, but they don't represent his points of view and are sometimes used for comic relief. People that commentated on him * BassClefEly (deleted) (on Blaze's old channel BlazikenMaster.) * CJDKPtera (deleted) * SavageBroadcast * LadyObjection * SassPD22 * THE4WHEELER1992/Wheeler Fox (deleted) * MonsterDrinkFan605 * MasterTP10 * Dark Agumon * SuperFunnyBros * Dirtbikeredden * Dicksponge Ent. (once deleted) * MidnightAnubis * MegaDoopTV (deleted) * TVBCrap * Ephrom Josine * Doodletones * Boonslayer * Kirbystarwarrior * DynamoRox4Sure * Marshyd13 * ArtsyJackie_ * Nihilistic Snake * Chambers of my Heart (deleted) * Darkcrimsonknight89 * Halofan HP00 * Joshua Culvyhouse * Silver * TheNationofJohnnyK * The Slayer of Demons99 * MichaelsiCast * Rayrulez96 * Donnimation * SaganFan1983 * Michael Schomer * Flames of Insanity Commentaries Commentaries by Blaze The Movie Fan Controversy Even though he wasn't a bandwagon in 2011, he still got backlash for a few of his commentaries through comments. The two commentaries he got most backlash for were his commentary on The Amazing Atheist and Shane Dawson. In late 2012 he made a commentary on MSkull01, which got backlash since he missed the jokes and the points MSkull was trying to make. There were problems with other videos he made back then mainly the fact that he repeated himself and only watched the video once before commentating. That caused him to quit commentaries for three years. In early 2016 he got a great deal of backlash for his commentary on MasterTP10, and many of his later commentaries got commentated on as well, resulting in him to become a large bandwagon. The most common problem with his commentaries of 2016 is that he missed the point the person in the original video was trying to say, was very biased and skipped important parts of the video. His commentary on Autumn Chan was an honorable mention on Doodletones's worst commentaries of 2016 video. Positive commentaries Blaze likes making positive commentaries, where he adds something to the points he's commentating on instead of arguing with them. The reason he makes these is because he likes promoting videos he enjoys watching. Links * Blaze's YouTube channel * Blaze's Pokémon Adventures Channel - A channel for his series, Blaze's Pokémon Adventures. * Blaze's article on the YouTube wiki - Further reading on Blaze's Youtube career. Category:Commentators Category:2010